The present invention relates to a mechanism for the vertical translation of tubular structures for underwater vessels, in particular for submarines.
On submarines the problem exists of bringing out of the water, when the submarine is at periscope depth, a certain number of passive or active sensors, such as radar antennas, radio antennas, optronic heads etc.: these sensors are housed inside the sail of the submarine and, when required, they are translated vertically by appropriate raising devices (hydraulic or electromechanical) until they are made to emerge out of the free surface of the water above the sail.
These vertical translation mechanisms are required to exhibit considerable rigidity and strength to withstand the effects of hydrodynamic resistance, to be easily installed and removed (for maintenance), to have simplicity of construction, such as to make them reliable, and lastly to have an acceptable cost.
Raising systems existing on the market are not able to meet all these requirements simultaneously: for instance, a type of raising is known which is based on the use of a rectilinear guide with rectangular section which is fastened vertically in the sail of the submarine, of a barrel translating vertically inside the guide and bearing the sensor at its upper end and of a device for the vertical actuation of the barrel, but the functional and constructive realisation of these elements exhibits considerable complexity and hence leads to considerable costs.
A known guidance solution is obtained with a rectangular structure divided in two halves, which bears four path ways in correspondence with the corners of the rectangle; aside from the need to machine four path ways, there is the need of a precise flange coupling between the two halves and this entails noticeably higher costs.
In regard to the barrel, in a known solution it is made of steel with two steel structures welded to the base at two different levels and each provided with four arms to bring the shoes in correspondence with the four corners of the guide.
Aside from the complexity of this structure, with mutually welded elements, the precision machining of the seats of the hoes, which must necessarily be performed after welding, constitutes a costly operation; since this is a piece of considerable dimensions (5 or 6 meters long) and heavy weight, the mechanical machining must necessarily be performed on a large boring machine with long positioning and machining times.
The invention is aimed at obtaining a mechanism for the vertical translation of tubular structures for underwater vessels which, whilst safeguarding all technical and functional requirements, is simple and hence has reduced cost.
This task and these aims are achieved by the present mechanism for the vertical translation of tubular structures for underwater vessels of the type constituted by a rectilinear guide with closed section which is fastened vertically in the tower of the underwater vessel, by a barrel translating vertically inside said guide which bears at its upper end a sensor and by a device for the vertical actuation of said barrel, characterised in that said guide is constituted by a flattened upright which along the flanks has, integral therewith, two sliding guides open towards each other and has its edges fastened by a rugged and simple stiffening element constituted by a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped structure and that said barrel in proximity to the lower end is provided with two supports bearing shoes for sliding along said ways, said barrel being secured to said supports by the casting of an appropriate hardening plastic material.
In regard to the raising device, solutions already known in the art may be adopted.